For a century, conventional telephone systems have been utilized to make telephone calls. When a conventional telephone call is made, a circuit opens between the two parties. No matter how long the parties speak, or whether there are quiet periods in the conversation, the circuit remains open. The greater the distance between the parties, the greater the cost because telephone companies must lease a longer telephone line for that call to take place.
Currently communication instruments include electric signal generators, voice and data devices, internet routers, and the like. These communication devices need to be mounted on walls and other support surfaces to make them accessible to users.
Voice over Internet Protocol, commonly called Voice over IP or VOIP, utilizes the Internet to deliver voice communications. A VOIP phone converts audio information into “packets” and transmits those packets using the same technology that a computer uses to download web pages and e-mail. Basically, a VOIP phone is an Internet computer that looks and behaves like a very powerful phone. The use of VOIP phones is becoming more prevalent, there remains a need for a convenient and effective method of mounting such telephones and the various other communication instruments described above to a variety of mounting surfaces.